


See You Soon ...

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Horor, Horror, M/M, Mystery, flight, riren - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Eren Jaeger. Dalam perjalanannya naik pesawat dua belas jam menuju Jepang demi menemui kekasihnya, Levi Ackerman.Cerita ini horror dan angst.Copyright :Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime IsayamaCharacter by Hajime IsayamaSee You Soon by A I H A R U





	See You Soon ...

19 Januari 2018

 

Eren Jaeger, terbangun dalam perjalanan dua belas jam dari Paris menuju Jepang. Lampu utama di dalam kabin pesawat dimatikan. Tujuannya agar para penumpang dapat tidur dan beristirahat. Hanya ada sedikit pencayahaan yang dapat membantu para pramugari berlalu lalang.

 

Eren mengecek jam tangan, masih ada sembilan jam lagi. Ia menguap, matanya sayu dan masih terkantuk. Sementara, Mikasa—saudara tirinya masih terlelap di bangku sebelah. Begitu juga dengan Armin, teman masa kecil Eren.

 

Pemuda itu melirik sekitar, pencahayaan yang redup membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, apalagi posisi duduknya yang diapit oleh Armin dan Mikasa. Suasana sepi, sudah sekitar dua jam tanpa ada satu pun pramugari yang lewat. Langit di jendela gelap. Udara malam yang dingin di luar seakan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Eren sedikit gemetar, ia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangan agar lebih hangat.

 

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke wc. Meluruskan tulang-tulang yang dipakai duduk terlalu lama. Eren mengendap, berusaha tidak membangunkan kedua sahabat baiknya.

 

Lorong gelap membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Ketika menarik pintu wc, lampu di dalam otomatis menyala, membuat mata silau sesaat. Setelah menuntaskan keperluannya, ia mencuci tangan. Eren menatap sejenak wajahnya pada pantulan cermin. Lelah. Kantung mata hitam terlihat jelas. Mungkin karena ia jarang tidur, mengejar pekerjaannya agar dapat cepat pulang ke Jepang. Ia ingin lebih cepat bertemu orang itu tentunya.

 

Eren membasuh wajah, mengelapnya dengan kertas tisu, kemudian keluar dari wc. Lampu merah berganti hijau, tanda ruangan itu sudah kosong sekarang. Namun, belum sempat menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu.

“Eren.” Sebuah bisikan memanggil namanya.

 

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh. Tak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Ia mencari sedikit lebih lama. Iris hijau terpaku menatap cermin dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Lama kelamaan, sebuah bayangan hitam muncul, tipis dan transparan hingga Eren masih dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dengan jelas. Entah halusinasi atau bukan. Bayangan itu semakin jelas, menunjukan sebuah wajah penuh darah dan kulit bagaikan gosong terbakar.

 

Eren yang kaget mundur dua langkah. Ia berjalan cepat ke tempat duduknya. Napas terengah, membangunkan Mikasa yang duduk di dekat selasar.

“Ada apa, Eren?”

“Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa.” Mikasa bergeser ke tengah agar Eren dapat duduk. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mikasa diam, menatap Eren dengan bingung.

 

Udara di dalam pesawat semakin terasa dingin. Walaupun sudah disediakan selimut, rasanya masih tidak cukup. Eren memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur lagi—tetapi tidak bisa. Sesekali pesawat yang berguncang membangunkannya.

 

Ternyata Armin juga terbangun karena guncangan.

“Eren …?” Armin mengucek mata, menyadari Eren yang gelisah.

“Armin, kau bangun?” tanya Eren.

“Ya, guncangannya membuatku takut. Sepertinya di luar badai.” Armin melihat jendela, di luar gelap. Sesekali terlihat cahaya seperti kilat menyala. Ia sedikit heran.

“Kenapa kita terbang rendah? Bukankah kita seharusnya di atas awan?” Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

“Perasaanku tidak enak,” sahut Eren sambil menyelimuti Mikasa yang sudah kembali tidur nyenyak.

 

Armin memandang jendela dengan wajah khawatir. Pesawat terus menerus bergetar. Hujan deras dan petir menyambar. Kilat seakan menyambar sayap pesawat.

“Eren, kita akan baik-baik saja, kan?” tanya Armin. Suaranya bergetar.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja. Hal ini, kan, sudah biasa. Jangan takut.” Padahal, ia sendiri menahan rasa takut. Eren membuka ponsel yang masih dalam mode penerbangan. Layarnya menampilkan foto dirinya bersama dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia rindukan, hingga Eren berharap pesawat itu segera sampai, menyeberangi samudra dan sampai di belahan dunia lainnya.

 

_UWAAAA_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Armin berteriak. Eren langsung menoleh. Terlihat Armin yang sedang melihat jendela, mundur hingga menabrak Mikasa di belakangnya. Wanita itu terlihat kesal karena dibangunkan oleh teriakan.

“Armin? Ada apa?!” tanya Eren yang penasaran. Teriakan itu membangunkan beberapa penumpang lainnya. Para penumpang itu menoleh ke arah Eren penasaran.

“B-barusan … aku m-melihat hantu!” kata-katanya tidak jelas.

“Hantu? Mana mungkin ada hantu di sini, bodoh.” Melihat wajah Armin yang sangat pucat, jantung Eren berdesir. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di wc tadi. Armin menutup jendela, merasa aman setelahnya.

 

Guncangan pesawat semakin lama semakin kencang, kali ini banyak penumpang yang terbangun. Suara berisik penumpang yang panik terdengar. Bahkan ada yang merapal doa.

 

Suara petir semakin besar, lampu sabuk pengaman menyala dan pramugari mulai terlihat. Mereka sibuk menenangkan para penumpang yang panik dan meminta kejelasan dengan keadaan di luar. Hingga tak lama, suara pilot dari kokpit terdengar memberi pengumuman bahwa cuaca sedang tidak baik—mereka meminta agar penumpang tetap tenang dan tidak panik tentunya. Lampu kabin dinyalakan hingga semuanya terang benderang. Semuanya berlangsung sekitar dua puluh menit sampai suasana kembali tenang.

 

Setelah dua puluh menit ketegangan berlalu, guncangan sudah mulai tidak terlalu kencang, dan suasana sudah mulai sepi. Para penumpang—termasuk Eren, mulai menghela napas lega. Lampu kabin kembali dimatikan agar penumpang dapat berisitirahat. Eren tidak sabar, melirik kembali jam tangannya. Masih ada tujuh jam lagi. Ia melihat deretan bangku sebelah dengan bosan. Tak semua bangku itu terisi penuh. Beberapa penumpang memanfaatkan bangku kosong di sebelahnya agar ruang tidur mereka menjadi lebih lega. Kemudian, Eren melirik lorong di belakangnya.

 

Lorong itu gelap. Eren dapat melihat lampu hijau wc menyala, tanda tidak ada orang yang menggunakannya. Ia yang bosan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi kabin. Eren melewati wc, menuju lorong berikutnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, semua pemandangan sama saja.

 

Sampai di kabin terakhir, pandangan Eren tertuju pada lampu di ujung lorong yang berkedip. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, namun entah kenapa Eren tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Lampu kemudian mati total, sepertinya rusak. Tetapi, Eren melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Bayangan hitam muncul. Kali ini lebih jelas.

 

Eren panik, ia melihat sekitar namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mahkluk itu. Ia mundur dua langkah. Makhluk itu berjalan maju perlahan. Jantung Eren berdebar. Dasar pemuda nekat, kali ini ia malah berjalan mendekat, ingin memastikan. Ia melihat dengan jelas. Bayangan itu mewujud sebagai seorang pria. Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, transparan. Mata pria itu putih, kontras dengan kulitnya yang hitam legam. Semakin mendekat, tubuh Eren semakin berat. Hingga sampai pada titik ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Bayangan itu kini gantian mendekat. Tidak lebih tinggi dari Eren, ia mendongak. Mata Eren melotot, rahangnya kaku. Eren tidak dapat berteriak. Wajahnya dipenuhi urat yang menonjol. Pria itu kini sudah bertatap mata dengan Eren, membuat jantungnya berdetak berantakan, seakan akan melompat keluar dari rongganya sebentar lagi. Napas Eren menderu, ketakutan. Tak lama pria itu membuka mulutnya, berteriak.

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Teriakan makhluk itu tenggelam dalam teriakan Eren sendiri yang melompat mundur sambil menutup mata. Ia jatuh terduduk.

“ _Sir,_ Anda baik-baik saja?” tanya seorang pramugari yang keluar. Eren membuka mata, makhluk itu sudah tidak ada. Wajah pramugari cantik mendominasi pandangan mata, namun otak Eren tak bisa memproses. Ia masih syok. Eren yang tersadar melihat sekitar, semua mata menoleh padanya. Dengan gugup, ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduk.

 

“Eren, wajahmu pucat sekali.” Mikasa menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Eren menolak, ia tidak ingin kembali ke wc walaupun masih ada beberapa jam perjalanan panjang.

“Lebih baik kau istirahat, Eren.” sahut Armin yang ikut khawatir.

“Hey, aku baik-baik saja!” Eren yang kesal membuang muka. Ia menopang dagu, kemudian kembali membuka ponsel. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menatap galeri foto. Menambah rasa rindunya.

 

Pesawat kembali berguncang keras. Semua orang panik, kali ini banyak wanita yang berteriak. Anehnya, kali ini tidak ada pengumuman apapun dari kokpit. Bahkan, para pramugari seakan menghilang. Eren bangun dan melihat sekitar.

“Eren, duduk! Bahaya!” bahkan Mikasa pun panik. Ia menarik ujung baju Eren dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Eren tak menurut. Ia melihat miasma hitam dari lorong belakang. Semakin lama semakin tebal. Penumpang yang dibelakang panik. Mereka berlari. Miasma itu menelan mereka.

 

Eren berbalik dan lari hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding pembatas kokpit. Mikasa berjalan ke arahnya, disusul Armin, mereka seakan bingung dengan tingkahnya yang aneh. Miasma dibelakang semakin tebal, namun kedua sahabatnya seakan tidak melihatnya.

“Eren, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kenapa?” tanya Mikasa sambil mengulurkan tangan.

“Armin! Mikasa! Awas!!!” Eren berteriak, ia meraih tangan Mikasa, menggenggamnya kuat. Miasma sudah sampai di depan mereka. Semuanya tetiba gelap.

 

Aneh, Eren tidak dapat merasakan tangan Mikasa yang ia genggam kuat. Sejak kapan terlepas?

 

Eren membuka mata. Ia kembali berada di dalam pesawat. Miasma hilang … bersama dengan seluruh penumpang, termasuk kedua sahabatnya.

 

“Mikasa …?” panggil Eren lirih. Ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar.

“Armin …?” Eren mencari kedua sahabatnya. Mereka hilang ditelan kegelapan.

_RIIIIINGGGG_

Suara ponsel berbunyi. Eren mencoba mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari kantongnya sendiri. Levi. Terpampang di layar LED kecilnya. Kedua alis berkerut, tak mungkin ada telepon masuk di dalam pesawat. Ia ragu, namun akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau.

 _“Eren?”_ panggil suara dari seberang.

“Le-Levi …?” jawab Eren. Entah bagaimana hatinya tenang, ada sebuah suara yang ia kenal dalam kondisi seperti ini.

“Levi … Tolong ….” Air mata tertahan di sudut mata.

_“Eren, kau di mana?”_

“Levi … di sini gelap, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi … tolong aku ….” Suara Eren terdengar putus asa. Tak lama, suara sambungan telepon terganggu. Suaranya terputus-putus.

“Levi? Levi?” Eren berusaha memanggil. Tak ada jawaban selain suara mendesis. Panggilan terputus, namun Eren mendengar Levi mengucapkan dengan jelas,

_“Aku merindukanmu.”_

Eren melihat sekitar. Semua masih gelap. Ia mengintip kokpit. Bahkan, pesawat ini sudah tidak berpilot. Mengambang di udara, entah ke mana tujuannya. Ia menangis, sendirian. Meratapi nasib. Berusaha mencari orang lain selain dirinya, nihil.

 

Ia duduk di bangku paling depan. Pandangan kosong. Entah sudah berapa lama? Rasanya seperti … selamanya?

 

 

***

 

 

Berita hari ini, 24 Januari 2018 :

Sudah lima hari sejak pesawat xxx dikabarkan menghilang secara misterius. Para peneliti berpendapat bahwa kemungkinan pesawat ini jatuh ke dalam samudra x dengan kedalaman 12.000 meter hingga tidak dapat dicari dari udara. Kemungkinan tidak ada yang selamat.

 

Demikian, secarik kertas yang ditemukan pada TKP kecelakaan mobil mewah berwarna merah yang berguling ke jurang, kemudian meledak. Kertas berita itu digenggam erat, dengan ujung-ujungnya sedikit terbakar.

 

Korban, Levi Ackerman. Sepertinya salah satu kekasih dari korban hilangnya pesawat yang sedang ramai diberitakan. Korban tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman hingga terlempar keluar. Setengah tubuhnya hangus. Polisi mengatakan ia bunuh diri.

 

Orang-orang yang mendengar berita itu hanya bisa mendoakan, semoga ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya di alam sana.

 

 

-end-


End file.
